turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Category talk:People Born in Defunct Countries
Do we have enough for Yugoslavia? :Pretty sure not. The only person from Yugoslavia I can come up with is Tito. TR 19:56, November 25, 2009 (UTC) ::And he wasn't born there. I don't think we have a single Yugoslav-born character of any stripe. But didn't we name that as one country which could justify the creation of this category? ::Anyway, I'm glad we have a second category here. A supercategory with one subcategory feels so damned pointless. Turtle Fan 20:02, November 25, 2009 (UTC) You know, I'm glad I was born in a country that's unlikely to go away anywhere in my lifetime. I'm not looking to get all patriotic and shit, but it's melancholy enough watching your hometown change without having the entire country bug out on you. Turtle Fan 19:54, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :Amen. TR 19:56, November 25, 2009 (UTC) ::Also, having been born in a country that no longer exists must make you feel old. Russia's nowhere near this point yet, but the day will come--and much sooner than it should--when Federation-born kids will look at anyone who was Soviet-born and wonder why they're not in a nursing home based solely on that fact. ::Appropos of nothing, I had a student last year who was born on December 26, 1991. In the US, of course. I told her the significance of her birthdate just the same. She didn't give a shit. Turtle Fan 20:02, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :::Of course, its significance was eclipsed just 5 years later. :\ TR 20:05, November 25, 2009 (UTC) ::::Jon-Benet Ramsey? The death of Carl Sagan? Turtle Fan 20:18, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :::::The former. TR 20:19, November 25, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Oh, right. You're from Colorado. Turtle Fan 20:19, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Yep. I can't remember the last time a newscast started with "remembering the fall of the USSR" on 12/26. But every year: "it's been X years since little Jon-Benet was murdered." TR 20:24, November 25, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Ain't that a shame. ::::::::Of course, 12.26.91 was just the end of the fun. The USSR had been dead on its feet for two years before that. I was a bit young to follow the goings-on in depth, but looking back on it, when Yeltsin told the UN on Christmas that the Soviet Union no longer existed, it must have looked like he was planning a coup; and when Gorbachev said "No, he's right," it must have looked like he was signing the death warrant of a superpower--and of 500 years of Europe as the world's geopolitial center, incidentally--because he didn't have the energy to deal with Yeltsin. Turtle Fan 20:55, November 25, 2009 (UTC) We can easily make a category of people born in Qing China. The question is, does Qing China count as a defunct country? Its government is gone but a successor state (two, at this point, actually) controls the exact same territory. Well not quite exact--The border has shifted over the years, but that can't all be tied to the fall of the Qing directly. That only brought about the secessions of Tibet and Mongolia. The former's been reannexed and the latter's the only place other than China proper where people born in Qing China can now be found. If we do it we'll have to remember to include Choibalsan. Turtle Fan 00:20, January 30, 2010 (UTC) mistake My mistake, I added a bunch of people on here, not noticing the "in their lifetimes" part. I'm very groggy today.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 09:01, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Needing to be deleted: Franz Joseph, Marie Antoinette, and Mehmed IV. Maybe Musa of Mali but I don't know enough about him.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 04:03, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Ottoman Empire Of this list, Abdul Majid II, Rudolf Hess, and Enver Hoxha were born in the Ottoman Empire. I don't see any reason to think that subcategory could grow.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 07:58, November 27, 2017 (UTC) :Actually, I'm pretty sure our entire "Turks" category would count as being born in the OE. But I agree about the growth issue, although the Ottoman Empire does seem to get some use in HT's bibliography. TR (talk) 15:27, November 27, 2017 (UTC)